


Crobby drabble

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternative happy ending to 8x19 xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crobby drabble

“I was not even a ghost, I was a soul. Dean, Sam, Crowley and some lady were screaming at each other about if I should be in Hell or in Heaven. Then I was flying up to the sky, away from King of Hell, who’s sad pleading eyes were desperately watching me go, trying to stop me…”

I wake up. Damn, it was one hell of a weird dream.

\- Robert, please, pass me my phone.

\- And your own Highness’s ass is what, too good to do it yourself? – I grumble.

\- Come on, darling, I’m getting late.

\- Use your bloody powers then.

King of hell yawns and gets out of the bed.

\- But I’m too sore. Who knew, that under all that drunk old man’s façade hides insatiable lov…

\- Shut the fuck up, or I’ll shoot you.

\- I love when you get all threatening.

Crowley laughs and dodges easily from the pillow that I threw his way.

\- See you later, luv.

And then he disappeared.

I sigh, sit up and murmur:

\- Idjit.


End file.
